


Escape

by Blacknovelist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Fan Games
Genre: Based off/Inspired by Pokemon Zeta, Gen, Warnings for extremely vague implications of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacknovelist/pseuds/Blacknovelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust your heart, trust your gut, make plenty of promises, and see the morning of the next day. Sometimes, it's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

The world seemed to be shaking.

Around her the people rushed, never pushing but coaxing each other forward, bustling, gently but firmly steering first the oldest, then the youngest, then the rest of the survivors of all ages between through the rough stony caverns. A muffling urgency fell over them, the overwhelming desire to remain quiet and unnoticed overriding urges to panic or seek frenzied reassurance from friends and family alike. They couldn't stray, not now, not when freedom was still practically half a cave system away and there was only so much time left.

_Nyasa town is under attack._

Viniya stood at the mouth of the tunnel, keeping the rowdier of the crowd calm and warning them against moving forward prematurely, Professor Oak's voice crackling from the recorder in her hand. She herself was numb with adrenaline, breathing steady and heartbeat loud and firm but slowed, lacking in the same energy everyone else was full of. Already her own moments of panic had come and subsided, leaving her to lead while the remaining older members of their town directed the rest. There were only half left of what had once been mere weeks, days, hours ago - the rest, wiped out. Gone.

_Team Asgard has been confirmed to be behind the attack. For now, please remain calm as we evacuate the survivors through the escape route._

Aria, Viniya's mother, brushed past her and to the gathered people, steering the next group through the remaining tunnels and down the path to Zarivar and, hopefully, safety. Her own voice was firm, like her daughters, with an air of authority no one dared argue against. Only a few remained in the tunnels now, and her mother returned quickly to steer the rest down the ladder. Despite the desperate hush from earlier, the new silence felt large and out of place.

_Emergency Pokemon are available within the escape route for those willing to devote energy into tracking down and stopping Team Asgard. In the meantime, please remain calm and patient. No one will be left behind._

The recording began to loop and Viniya shifted, allowing it to play for a few more moments before clicking it off. No one else was left. It didn't matter anymore. She tucked it in her bag as the crunch of gravel announced Aria's return and Viniya turned, trying to keep her breathing calm now that there was nowhere to focus her attention.

"I think we're safe here..." Her mother huffed, brushing the dirt off her pants and gazing around. A hand drifted to her belt, flicked at the objects hanging there. "Go, Lucario!"

The pokemon emerged without a sound, as though understanding the grave situation. "Lucario, the time has come," Aria said, "Go find... Go find... _Wilson_." She nearly spat the name, bitterness lingering in her voice. "Tell him the time for cowardice is over. Tell him to redeem himself."

Lucario nodded with a growl, accepting his trainer's command without question.

"Use ExtremeSpeed!"

He dashed off in a cloud of dust and quickly receding footsteps, leaving the two to watch it disappear through the remaining caves that led not to the cities, but to the wilderness. He would find his way. Aria moved to stand beside her daughter, looking mournfully down the tunnel mouth that led to what had been their home.

"Oh, Viniya, I hoped it would never have come to this," She said, voice quiet. Her eyes met the ground, then her daughter's eyes. "They're out there. They won't stop until they get what they want." Aria paused, taking a deep breath, then an exhale. "Viniya, you're growing up. You've done it so quickly." She smiled. "I think you're ready for your first pokemon."

She turned and Viniya's eyes followed hers, casting them onto the ladder leading to the caverns below. "We have pokemon stored down here in case of emergencies." She said, taking Viniya's hand. Their fingers intertwined, a small comfort. Mother and daughter, the way it always had been. "You may as well take one. Perhaps, if Team Asgard is ever stopped, you might become a better trainer than I ever was!"

For the first time that day, the two of them shared a look, an almost grin, and Viniya laughed. "I doubt that, mum, but thanks anyway." Her voice was quiet, heartbeat too loud and strong. She took another breath, tried to hold herself together just a little bit longer. 'I love you' was whispered, a reassurance sought, and a second 'I love you' returned just for that.

Aria's lips curled into a smile for a moment as her heart swelled, but unravelled again as her mind drifted elsewhere. "I only wish I knew why they came after Nyasa town..." She murmured, free hand rubbing across the remaining pokeballs at her belt. Viniya gave her hand a squeeze.

"HEY!"

A frantic voice echoed down the tunnel without regard, Aria starting and Viniya giving a squawk and stumbling forwards as Professor Oak burst through. "Aria, Viniya! Team Asgard found this cave!" He spoke breathlessly, nearly doubled over in exhaustion. "Aria, we need you to help fend them off!"

Viniya gasped. "No!"

"Oh no," Aria breathed, eyes darting between the professor and her daughter as her mind processed what needed to be done. She stepped back, tugging Viniya to face her and moving her hands to rest on her shoulders. "Go with the professor, honey. He'll take you to his lab in Zarivar town." Aria paused, seeking the words she knew needed to be said.

"...Mom?"

Her hand rested on her daughter's cheek, eyes shining. "Viniya. I love you. Be safe." She said, pulling her into a hug. Then she let go and pushed past both of them, dashing down the tunnels. Viniya screamed after her, a plea to be safe, and Aria shut her eyes and whispered her promise back.

She would see her daughter again, safe and sound and away from Team Asgard, she swore it.

 

* * *

 

"I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures," Oak said, placing a comforting hand on Viniya's shoulder. She resisted the urge to gently pull away and took a deep breath instead, calming her nerves. Her mother would be fine, she knew she would.

_'But knowing doesn't always diminish fear. There's nothing wrong with being afraid despite what you know.'_

Oak was still talking. "As a professor, I'm supposed to give you a pokemon and start you on your journey. But as a friend of your family..." A pause. "Well, I trust your mother's judgement. She _is_ one of the greatest trainers I have ever met." He gave Viniya an almost sheepish smile. "It's not that I doubt you, of course. You're surprisingly mature for your age." He nodded to the ladder. "Follow me, I'll take you to get your pokemon."

They made their way down, Oak in the silence of a man doing his job and Viniya in a thoughtful one. He led her through the rocks and past naturally formed pools. She glanced at the water, wondering what it would be like to simply plunge into it. For a moment a part of her contemplated diving in for the heck of it, an idea immediately dismissed in favour of keeping her outfit dry. Water was exhausting to deal with.

"We're almost there," Oak said. Viniya nodded; while she'd been in the tunnels before, there were many twists and turns she'd never had the chance to explore. Best to follow than get lost.

He moved down into a small place surrounded by water, pulling a case from its place set into the rock. It's outer covering was rough, the perfect texture to mask its precious cargo. Oak set it down, popping the lid, and giving her a smile as he stepped back.

"There are three pokemon in this case," He said, "Pick one, but pick wisely. It will be your companion for the rest of your life."

Viniya cast her eyes to the case in front of her, three pokeballs lined up neatly inside. Magby, Horsea, and Bellsprout. All the kids in Nyasa knew the pokemon hidden in the tunnels, even if they never imagined they'd have to someday make the trip themselves. It was still hard to believe even now, that their whole town was possibly gone...

She shook herself with a deep breath and focused on the decision in front of her. Her decision had to be a quick one - Viniya refused to regret whatever decision she made, but they were on a time limit; who knew how long Asgard would be held back. There was no time for deliberation, for hours of logical play and careful decision making. She had to make her choice now.

Her eyes scanned over them, hand ready. A tug in her heart, the flash of a pokeball.

_'Trust your instincts, Viniya. With pokemon, they will never lead you astray.'_

The pokemon cried out before her, flexing its leaves and vines proudly. Bellsprout. It blinked at her, a smoothness to its movements as its head tilted to examine her with curious black eyes. Female.A name echoed in her mind, and a resounding feeling of _right_. She chose well. Professor Oak let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"The pokemon you chose... wow. You truly are your mother's child," He said, awe in his voice. He shook himself, meeting Viniya's eyes. "I must be off, but I'll be waiting for you in my lab in Zarivar. My assistant is still in the tunnel, he can lead you out to town." Oak smiled. "You'll be a fine trainer, Viniya, I know you will."

She and her new pokemon watched as he shut the case and brought it with him to the lab, its duty to deliver pokemon to those who wanted one completed. He vanished around the rocks, and neither of them moved until the sound of rock beneath footsteps faded away completely. Viniya took a deep breath and shut her eyes, holding it for a moment before giving a long sigh and prompting the bellsprout to look at her curiously. She opened her eyes, pursing her lips in thought, then huffed one last time and looking at her new partner. Bellsprout returned the look, then blinked and gave an approximation of a grin, the bell of its head pursing shut and curving upwards. Viniya grinned back with a laugh, crouching down to offer a hand.

"Well then, Atropa, shall we be off too?"

Atropa took the hand graciously, curling her vines around the upper arm and perching at her shoulder. Viniya straightened, giving her pokemon a moment to adjust. "All set?" The yellow head bobbed. "Well then." They turned to the rocky path, together. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks me what I'm doing the answer is, as always, I have no idea.
> 
> Fangames have managed to intrigue me in a way that only the Black/White Black2/White2 storylines have managed to do so far, with their strange lores and fascinating stories and wondrous concepts. They have more freedom to explore the things the main games may not be able to do, and do so in an incredibly interesting way. 
> 
> Don't expect more than another oneshot separate from this if you expect anything at all. It's tickled my fancy; I appreciate Zeta and Omicron's plot.
> 
> I don't have a beta and I finished this in the dead of night, as per tradition. If there's anything that needs to be pointed out, please do.


End file.
